


Las pruebas

by Beatha23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x23, Bottom Sam Winchester, Caida de angeles, Hurt Sam Winchester, Las pruebas, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Season 8, Sick Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Sam está cansado de luchar, de sufrir y de hacer daño al mundo y a su hermano, por eso mismo está dispuesto a dar su vida a cambio de cerrar el infierno para siempre. Pero Dean no lo está, el no permitirá que su hermano le sea arrebatado de su vida.Wincest





	Las pruebas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sav21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sav21/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.
> 
> NA: ¡Hola a todos! Este One-Shot está ambientado en la octava temporada. Entre los lapsos de las pruebas.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!
> 
> ****

 

Dean observó la acompasada respiración de su hermano. Desde que Sam había decidido realizar las pruebas para cerrar el infierno, todo se había ido en picada y aunque Sam le dijese que todo andaba bien, le costaba creerle. Además, nadie escupía sangre solo porque estuviese bien, y habría que estar ciego para no notar que Sam se desmoronaba lentamente entre sus brazos sin darle oportunidad de hacer algo.

La mañana los sorprendió aun abrazados en la cama de Sam. Al parecer por votación de Dean, esa era la cama más cómoda de las dos.

—Buenos días, Sammy —canturreó Dean, pasando las yemas de los dedos por las costillas de su hermano.

—Hola Dean —susurró con sueño, acomodándose aún más en el costado de su hermano. Sintiendo el delicado toque que solo el gran Dean Winchester podía reservar para él.

—No piensas darme los buenos días, Samantha —fastidió, jugando con el cabello de su gigante favorito.

—Contigo todas las mañanas son buenas, cariño —murmuró en el cuello de Dean.

Claramente Sam tenía un don para convertirlo en papilla con sus cursis palabras. Claro está que nunca admitiría que esas cursis palabras calentaban su corazón. Esas palabras que eran solo para él, y eso era lo que más amaba.

Dean se aclaró la garganta, tratando de aminorar la avalancha de sentimientos que albergaba su cuerpo.

—Deberías comer más, y no me refiero a más monte —comentó cambiando de tema. Hipnotizado por lo delgado que estaba su Sammy, prácticamente podía contar sus costillas o ver los prominentes huesos de su cadera, que sobresalían como los bordes de una mesa. Muy delgado para su gusto— Tienes que cuidarte más, por los dos —regañó preocupado, a ese ritmo su hermano desaparecería mucho antes de poder cumplir la segunda prueba. Si tan solo pudiese cambiar de lugar y recibir todo el dolor que siente su hermano pero que obviamente negaba, lo haría sin pensarlo.

—Oh vamos Dean, no exageres —dijo restándole importancia— No es para tanto.

Sam bostezó, sintiendo como las horas de sueño no habían ayudado a su cuerpo cansado. Muy a su pesar él sabía que su hermano tenía razón, y ciertamente ya estaba harto que discutieran sobre eso. Desde que decidió iniciar las pruebas, Dean no le despega la vista. Siempre vigilándolo como un maldito halcón.

—No estoy exagerando, Sammy. Apenas y comes, y cuando lo haces es solo para que yo me callé y te deje en paz con el tema —dijo impotente ante la situación.

—Lo siento —suspiró— No es como si lo hiciera por placer. Además, hoy ya me siento mucho mejor —mentira cochina. Esa mañana se había despertado más cansado que los días anteriores, sentía como si un resfriado estuviese haciendo arribo en su cuerpo, pero por obvias razones no se lo diría a Dean. Ya era bastante malo que este se sintiera culpable por haberse anotado como candidato electo para realizar las pruebas, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Dejar morir a su hermano en aquel granero no era una opción.

—¿Qué tan bien te sientes hoy? —interrogó listo para detectar alguna mentira. Se levantó apoyándose sobre su codo para obtener una mejor mirada de su chico. Ciertamente los Winchester no eran conocidos por ser personas conversadoras, ni siquiera entre ellos. Relación amorosa o no, habían cosas que nunca cambiaban.

—Tan bien como para decirte que todavía tenemos tiempo antes de seguir investigando ¿si sabes a que me refiero? —enarcó una ceja en forma seductora y a su vez medio cómica.

—Tienes una mente muy sucia, Samantha —¡Diablos! Dean ansiaba follarse a Sammy en ese mismo momento, pero su instinto de hermano mayor iba más allá de su deseo sexual. Sin mencionar que ya llevaban un mes de nada más que besos que lo dejaban con ganas de más y una que otra mamada en el Impala, que siempre lo dejaba satisfecho pero no al punto de la liberación misma.

Al ver que su hermano no mordía tan fácilmente el anzuelo, Sam decidió cambiar de táctica y tocar un poco el orgullo del semental Winchester.

—Si no quieres yo podría entender. Dicen que después de los 35 ya no funciona como antes —se encogió de hombros restando importancia al asunto.

—Tu trasero es lo único que ya no funcionara como antes cuando acabe contigo —Ciertamente Sam había tocado un punto sensible en su hermano.

—Mentiras, puras mentiras. Todos siempre dicen lo mismo.

—¿Todos? —dijo fingiendo enfado.

—Ya sabes, con todos los hombres que te engaño mientras tú sales por la comida —se mofó mientras se estiraba cuan largo era por toda la cama, sintiendo como su cuerpo le agradecía por el movimiento.

—Seguro que ninguno te satisface como yo lo hago —comentó mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el estómago de Sam, sintiendo esa firme polla haciendo presión en su trasero. Hace tiempo que no cambiaban de posiciones. Sentir a Sam dentro de él era la segunda sensación más placentera de la vida. La primera era estar dentro de Sam.

—No sé, hace tanto que no me lo haces que ya no me acuerdo si eres bueno en la cama o no —El malestar que fue creciendo en su interior desde que abrió los ojos, ya no se sentía tan fuerte. Después de todo, las manos de su hermano parecían ser sanadoras, recorriendo todo su ancho pecho con caricias y uno que otro apretón en sus erectos pezones.

—Entonces, me temo que tendremos que retomar una que otra sesión para refrescarte la memoria, hermanito —susurró inclinándose para atrapar los labios de su hermano en un beso demandante. Beso al que Sam respondió más que complaciente, la boca de su hermano era como la cura de una pandemia, el sustento de su día a día.

En el suelo junto al lado de la cama se arremolinaban las prendas que habían sido arrancadas en el ímpetu de sentirse piel contra piel. La fricción de sus miembros erectos era desquiciante, ese vaivén de locura y jadeaos flotando en la habitación, escapando a lo largo del pasillo del bunker, sabiendo que daba igual que tan escandalosas y sucias fueran sus sesiones de aprendizaje. No había nadie que los escuchara, porque ese era su hogar, suyo, y no simples habitaciones de moteles donde lo único que les pertenecía era el uno al otro.

Los jadeos de Sam eran acallados por la boca de su hermano, con cada arremetida se sentía más completo que en toda su vida, como si solo Dean tuviese el poder de hacer que olvidase los horrores del mundo con tan solo un simple beso.

—Ya te extrañaba, Sammy —jadeaba, conforme tomaba una de las largas piernas de Sam y la levantaba sobre su hombro para darse más accesibilidad en el interior de su chico. Con cada estocada, Dean recordaba todas las veces que estuvo a punto de perder a Sam. Pero eso sería algo del pasado, esta vez cerrarían el puto infierno y podrían ser solo ellos, viviendo sus vidas y recuperar el tiempo perdido que por sus dudas los llevo por caminos separados fingiendo ser alguien más y amando a mujeres que nunca estuvieron a la altura de sus deseosas miradas y sueños casi imposibles.

—No tienes porque, soy tuyo —Siempre fue así, siendo de su hermano y viceversa.

—Te amo, Sammy. Eres mi todo —gimió, sintiendo el orgasmo golpear su cuerpo, regando su semilla en el interior de su hermano.

—También te amo, De —respondió cuando al fin pudo conectar la lengua con su cerebro después de semejante cogida. Dios, él amaba tanto a Dean que en ningún idioma lograría encontrar las palabras suficientes para expresar su amor.

Dean salió del interior de su hermano con delicadeza, lo último que querría hacer seria lastimarlo de ninguna manera, ni siquiera la más pequeña como esa. Una vez fuera, Dean se acomodó de espaldas atrayendo a Sam para que descansara en su pecho. Cierto que su hermano era pesado, pero él era más fuerte por los dos.

Sam buscó a ojos cerrados los labios de su hermano, le fue fácil encontrar ese camino recorrido por años. Los besos eran suaves caricias y desesperadas palabras de lo mucho que se aman y se necesitan en la vida. Sus lenguas secundaban sus promesas a base de saliva y mordidas de labios.

—Podria pasarme toda la vida viviendo de tu delicioso cuerpo, Sammy —suspiró en el cuello de Sam.

—Entonces hazlo —jadeó al sentir el aliento caliente en su cuello, ese que se encontraba siendo marcado por su pareja.

—No puedo —contestó muy a su pesar.

—¿Por qué no? —nunca admitiría que sonó como un niño exigente.

—Mi corazón te pide amor, mi polla tu culo y mi estómago un buen desayuno —Dean recitó gustoso como si del más grande poema de amor se tratase, ganándose por supuesto la conocida bitch face de su hermano.

—Vaya, que romántico Dean —bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco. En serio que su hermano era especial, y no sabía en qué sentido aplicar esa palabra.

—Siempre lo mejor para mi chica —le guiñó un ojo, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Idiota

—Perra

—¿Vienes? —dijo acomodándole el cabello.

—No —comentó demasiado rápido, sin llegar a acordarse que convivía con su sobreprotector hermano grano en el culo.

—¿No te sientes bien? —Al instante el papel de hermano mayor había superado al hambre o cualquier pensamiento externo a su chico.

—No es eso. Simplemente quiero tomar una ducha —disimuló su creciente malestar. Si llegase a admitir a Dean que cada día se sentía peor seguramente no lo dejaría siquiera plantearse la idea de la segunda prueba.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a lavar tu pequeño y apretado agujerito, Sammy? —disfrutó viendo como su hermano cambiaba de colores. Después de tantos años metiéndosela, su hermano seguía siendo el mismo puritano de siempre; y como amaba hablarle sucio.

—Mejor lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión —le sonrió con cariño.

—Volveré con dos grandes desayunos, y te lo comerás sin chistar —amenazó. Ya vería su hermano quién era el más cabezota de los dos.

—¿Estamos hablando de tu polla o del futuro desayuno? —incitó a una lujuriosa escena, que aunque se sintiera mal nunca negaría el tener la polla de Dean entre su boca.

—Cuando regrese podremos arreglar esos términos, querido —y con eso, Dean se despidió con un beso en los labios para volver al rato.

Lo de la ducha fue una excusa perfecta para despistar a su hermano, pero hace cinco minutos decidió que era una buena idea. Ahora no piensa lo mismo, estando bajo el chorro de agua caliente siente que su mundo se mueve en dirección contraria a la lenta rotación de la tierra, y si no fuese porque se encuentra bajo el chorro de agua que ahora empieza a enfriar, diría que está sudando sin tregua alguna.

Su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente centrando todo el dolor en sus sienes; siente como si un maldito Wendigo intentara llegar a su corazón abriéndose paso a través de su cabeza, y cuando piensa que no puede ser peor, vomita sus jugos gástricos en los azulejos de la ducha. Su cuerpo flaquea en debilidad y el dolor de cabeza ahora le recorre de pies a cabeza para terminar en una luz brillante tras sus parpados, ahora fuertemente cerrados. Sam recibe gustoso la oscuridad, y agradece a su cerebro el haber reaccionado mucho antes de que su hermano volviera con el desayuno.

Podría engañarse y decir que todo el malestar fue a causa de las aun secuelas de la primera prueba, o simplemente hacerse el loco y decirse a sí mismo que no sabe que fue lo que ocurrió en ese baño, donde precisamente terminó dejando su cara estampada contra el piso de la ducha. Sus costillas magulladas pueden ser testigo de su deseo de abrazar el suelo.

Sam puede decir mil teorías del qué ocurrió, pero ninguna tendrá el mismo peso de las imágenes que ahora bailan en su mente, imágenes de cosas que no han pasado pero que está en su poder decidir qué hacer con respecto a ello.

Sí, él tuvo una visión. Algo así no ocurría hace años, para ser más exactos desde que Azazel murió dejo de tenerlas y aun ni cuando estuvo con su adicción con la sangre de demonio fue capaz de predecir el futuro. Pero ahora es diferente, por alguna razón en particular alguien o algo le está dando la posibilidad de cambiar su inminente sacrificio al cerrar el infierno. Además, todo era muy bonito para ser cierto ¿dónde se ha visto que los Winchester ganen sin llegar a perder algo o alguien en el proceso?

Sam todavía no sabía qué hacer con la información que ahora poseía en sus manos.

Por un lado, si continúa con las pruebas cerraría el infierno y bueno… moriría en el proceso, pero eso sería una pequeñez en comparación al librar al mundo de esos malditos de ojos negros.

Pero luego estaría la duda de no saber si lo que está a punto de hacer sería correcto o un completo error, como sucede muy a menudo en sus decisiones, porque si decide retirarse sobreviviría y estaría al lado del amor de su vida, la única persona que le es incondicional hasta cuando comete sus embarradas, y sabe muy bien que, si muere, Dean sería capaz de reabrir el puto infierno para sacarlo de allí, sea a donde vaya su alma, claro está. Pero si decide vivir todo seguiría igual, el mundo se sumiría lentamente en las sombras por los demonios, siendo él quien tuvo la llave para clausurarlo.

Para cuando Sam se había puesto una camisa de su hermano y un pantalón de dormir y se había metido bajo las cobijas, ya tenía conocimiento de dos cosas para ese momento. Lo primero, ya contaba con el conocimiento de cuál sería la segunda prueba, mucho antes de ser descifrada. Y lo segundo, que no le fallaría a Bobby.

 

**SW/DW**

 

Dean regresó una hora después, pero qué podía hacer si la repostería frente a la cafetería donde suele comprar siempre sus desayunos, había abierto tarde y la producción de su codicioso pie de manzana se había atrasado. Sin nada más que hacer que esperar, decidió sentarse en una mesa cercana a la barra, donde podía guiñarle y endulzarle el oído a la camarera de turno. No que estuviera buscando una nueva aventura porque con Sam le era más que suficiente, de hecho Sam era mucho para él, y por eso lo amaba. No, Dean no buscaba traicionar a su pareja, el buscaba un gran trozo de pie en su pedido.

Ojala que Sam no se enfade y termine llenándole el culo de plomo por durar toda una puta vida. Dean pensó cómicamente en las novelas que secretamente ve y ni siquiera Sam sabe, donde ocurre que algún sujeto sale a comprar cigarrillos y nunca vuelven. Por suerte para su hermano el no fuma.

El estómago de Dean rugía desesperado por los deliciosos olores que se desbordaban de los recipientes calientes de comida. Estando ya en el bunker, Dean depositó las bolsas en el comedor y se fue a buscar a Sam, que seguramente estaría sumido entre libros como la sexy rata de biblioteca que siempre había sido.

Pero nada, la biblioteca estaba vacía. Dudaba que siguiera en la ducha, pero quizás estuviese con el portátil en la cama. Así que tomó dos bandejas de la despensa de trastos y se dirigió a la habitación de Sam para tomar el desayuno.

—¡Oye, Sammy! —canturreó, mientras con la cadera empujaba la puerta de la habitación— ¿En serio, Sam? —Dean pensó que su hermano estaría hecho una fiera por su tardanza, pero en cambio se lo encontró todo placido durmiendo.

—Hey despierta —pateó la cama esperando ver la reacción asustada de su hermano, pero nada— Sam ¿Sammy?

—De… —Sam podía sentir que alguien le llamaba desde lejos, sonaba como la voz de Dean, pero sus parpados se negaban a abrirse.

—¡Maldita sea, Sam! Estas ardiendo —Dean siseó al poner la palma de la mano sobre la sudorosa frente de su hermano. Con razón y no despertaba, a ese paso el cerebro de Sam se convertiría en un asado. Necesitaba enfriar a su hermano y con urgencia.

Dean corrió al baño a llenar la tina de agua helada ¿necesitaría hielo? Da igual entre más frío obtenga mejor sería para la fiebre de Sam.

—Lo siento, Sammy. Esto es por tu bien —murmuró mientras depositaba el largo cuerpo de su hermano en la tina atestada de hielo y agua. La reacción fue inmediata, Sam dio un brinco e intento salir del agua por todos sus medios— Tranquilo Sammy, es por tu bien —calmó a su hermano que vociferaba y luchaba por salir de trampa helada.

—¡Déjame salir! Muy helado, maldición —Sam podía sentir como en su cuerpo se clavaban miles de pequeñas agujas. Todo estaba tan malditamente helado que no podía oír más allá del castañeo de sus dientes.

—Shhh Sammy, todo estará bien. Estoy aquí —besó los labios de su hermano, sintiendo como este se relajaba poco a poco dejándose hacer.

—Tus besos me dejan helado, hermano —castañeó entre cada palabra.

—Eso demuestra lo fabuloso que soy —siguió besándolo— Me preocupas, Sammy —acarició las mejillas ahora frescas y no ardientes.

—Lo lamento —suspiró sintiéndose culpable, sabiendo como terminaría el final de las pruebas. Pero sin importar lo mal que se pusieran las cosas, él no puede fallarle a Bobby. El viejo chatarrero no merece estar en el infierno, y él se encargaría que se le haga justicia.

 

**SW/DW**

 

La segunda prueba fue realizada, y ahora el alma de Bobby por fin estaba donde merecía estar. Seguramente el viejo cazador se reencontraría con su esposa Karen y tendrían su propio pedazo de paraíso donde antes de partir le dijo a Sam que allí esperaría a sus hijos, los chicos Winchester.

Sam se había propuesto detener las pruebas, simplemente salvar el alma de Bobby. Luego Dean y él le darían la espalda a ese maldito asunto y se dedicarían a disfrutar la vida como la pareja que nunca fueron. Le hubiese gustado ser el maldito egoísta que siempre le tacharon ser, pero su cargo de conciencia no le permitía abandonar a todo ese pueblo sin rostro que merecía ser salvado.

Así que aquí se encontraban, parados al lado del maletero del auto cargado de armas, y con el rey del infierno atado a una silla en el centro de una pequeña iglesia. Aquí es donde todo llegaría a su fin, hasta su propia vida.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso en la lista? —preguntó no muy contento con ser un simple espectador de las pruebas que tenía que cumplir su hermano. Maldita sea, él podría apostar que Sam se sentía mucho peor de lo que se veía. Pero como todo un maldito Winchester, jamás admitiría siquiera que siente malestar aunque estuviese desahuciado y casi en el ataúd.

—Aplicarle una dosis de sangre a Crowley cada hora hasta completar las ocho horas —comentó, tomando aire para decir lo siguiente: —Dean, la sangre tiene que ser pura.

—¿Que hay malo en eso? Estamos en una iglesia, solo tienes que caminar a la capilla y confesar tus pecados —se inclinó para sacar algo del baúl— Tienes buen material para eso, Sammy.

—Si Dean, lo sé. Confiar en Ruby, beber sangre de demonio, liberar a Lucifer, los estragos que hice sin alma y sobre todo…

—Sam detente ¿quieres? Ya te dije que eso está perdonado, tienes que dejar de torturarte, lo pasado, pasado esta. No voy a mentirte y decir que no me hierve la sangre cada vez que pienso en esa perra de Ruby, pero no fue tu culpa, ella supo jugar bien sus cartas y tú fuiste manipulable.

Dean vio cómo su hermano suspiraba no muy convencido y se marchaba a la iglesia, seguramente a flagelarse dentro de esa capilla.

—Okay…ahh… —suelta el aire y se aclara la garganta sin saber exactamente cómo empezar— Si alguien está oyendo…

Fuera de la iglesia, Dean se encontraba recostado en su nena, pensando que ya casi el infierno estaba a punto de cerrarse y realmente no se lo puede creer. Bueno, el camino no había sido fácil, pero ahora que lo piensa suena tan fácil que casi parece mentira. Sale de su estupor cuando escucha un aleteo a sus espaldas y la monótona voz del ángel.

—Dean, necesito tu ayuda.

—No puedo Cas, simplemente no puedo irme y dejar solo a Sam. Si alguien me necesita es el —prácticamente ruega, porque no puede partirse en dos, o ayuda a su amigo, o cuida a Sam.

Al final Dean termina cediendo ante la súplica del ángel, sabiendo que ayuda más con Castiel que quedándose como un maldito poste parado fuera de la iglesia—Déjame ir a decirle a Sam —suspira, sus alarmas internas no están del todo tranquilas y eso solo puede significar que esto es el comienzo de una gran mierda.

Dean pasa al lado de Crowley, ignorando sus estúpidos comentarios e intentos de sobornos y se dirige hacia la capilla donde sorprendido se da cuenta que Sam aun no ha terminado. Está a punto de llamarlo en voz alta, hasta que lo oye.

—… me arrepiento de muchas cosas en mi vida, de algunas más que de otras, pero ninguna es tan grande como mentirle a Dean. Hacerle creer que ambos saldremos de aquí y podremos vivir felices —lo escucha suspirar con lágrimas en su voz— Lamento no poder cumplirle mis promesas…

No puede escuchar más, de hecho no quiere escuchar más, por eso sale en silencio de allí y espera a su hermano en la misma posición que estaba antes de que apareciera Castiel. No sin antes disculparse con su amigo por no poder ayudarlo, pero no está dispuesto a perder una vez más a Sam, ya no.

—Listo —tuvo que contenerse para no morder a Sam ante tal calma.

—Perfecto. Solo tengo una pequeña duda —se mordió la lengua en un intento de no darle le zarpazos a su hermano.

—¿Si? —Seguramente Dean quería saber si era capaz de realizar la última prueba sin empeorar la situación como siempre sucede en su caso.

—¿A qué te referías con _“hacerle creer que ambos saldremos de aquí”_? —pregunta de la forma más casual que puede pero fallando cuando la ira se escapa en su voz.

—Me estabas espiando —tuvo el descaro de sonar indignado, sin dejar que su máscara cayera. Dean no podía saber la verdad. No había manera posible en este mundo para que Dean se tome con calma las cosas. Bueno después de todo no era un tema fácil a tratar.

—No te hagas la victima aquí, Sam. Respóndeme de una maldita vez o Dios me ayude a no sacártela la verdad a golpes.

—Nunca me golpearías —se lo dijo en tono íntimo, lanzándole una sonrisa llena de amor.

—No, nunca lo haría. Te amo tanto que ni poseído podría hacerte daño y porque te amo quiero saber que sucede y ayudarte, Sam.

—Si finalizo las pruebas moriré —Bueno, ya estaba. No había sido tan difícil ¿no?

—¿Es tu nuevo sentido de humor negro o, estas siendo sincero? —Dean podía sentir como se le helaba la sangre. No, el no podía perder a Sam, otra vez.

—Tuve una visión, Dean, yo…

—Y no se te ocurrió que eso podrías decírmelo ante de meterte en la maldita boca del lobo, Sam —su voz sonaba tan exaltada que no se  extrañaría que Crowley estuviese atento al alboroto.

—No quería preocuparte — _Gran trabajo el que haces._ Pensó irritado de siempre estarla cagando a cada paso que da.

—Ese es mi trabajo Sammy —suspiró sabiendo que su estado de ánimo no los llevaría a nada que no fuese una discusión descomunal— ¿Vas a decirme de que iba la visión? —Precisamente no estaba preguntando, sino exigiendo.

—Supongo que esto es como la jaula de Lucifer. El primer sello fue que un hombre inocente derrame sangre en el infierno, y talvez sea un poco  teatral pero lo lógico sería que el infierno se cierre con un sacrificio —sin darse cuenta Sam empezó a divagar de sus suposiciones sin siquiera acercarse a la pregunta de su hermano.

—Aun no me has dado una respuesta concreta, Sammy —se acercó para estar más cerca de Sam, invadiendo su espacio— Sigo repitiendo ¿Porque mierda no me dijiste?

—Porque si te decía no me dejarías hacerlo —sabía que estaba siendo un idiota, pero también sentía que se lo debía al mundo.

—¿Y entonces morir? —gruñó sin ocultar su ira.

—No Dean. Aunque sienta que lo merezco por haberla jodido tantas veces, no estaba en mis planes morir, pero cuando supe cuál sería la segunda prueba y aun sabiendo cual sería el final de todo esto, lo único que podía pensar era en sacar a Bobby de allí abajo.

Dean tenía ganas de armarle la bronca a Sam, pero ¿acaso el mismo no hubiese hecho lo mismo con tal de darle un final digno a Bobby?

—Diablos Sammy, tenemos que terminar con esto —pidió mientras ponía su mano sobre la mejilla de Sam, podía sentir lo fría que estaba la piel pálida de su hermano.

—Ya hemos llegado tan lejos que no se si pueda dar un paso atrás, solo nos queda una prueba Dean —¿Que tan malditamente cruel podía ser para pedirle a su hermano y pareja que lo deje saltar al pozo nuevamente?

—Sí Sam, solo queda una prueba que finaliza con un sacrificio, tu sacrificio —su voz se quebró al final, no podía creer que volviesen a esa espiral— Acaso esta es una táctica extrema para deshacerte de mí —intentó bromear sin éxito.

—Pero el infierno…

—¡Al carajo el infierno, Sammy! Que sigan saliendo de el cuantos hijos de puta quieran salir —gritó sin poder contenerse más. Estaba a punto de perder a su chico, y después de todo lo que ellos han visto y vivido, Dean no cree que haya un retorno de a donde sea que vaya Sam.

—No sabes lo que dices Dean, los demonios son una plaga y esta sería la solución definitiva para detenerlos para siempre —Sam jadeaba contra el dolor que sentía que, en sus brazos, podía sentir como si fuego líquido circulase en sus venas.

 —Habrán otros cazadores esperando allí por ellos.

—Dean…

—Sammy, el mundo no te merece — _Diablos, ni yo te merezco._ Pensó.

—Tú siempre cargas con el peso de todo Dean. Te quiero y quiero que ya no cargues con el mundo sobre tus hombros.

—¿Todavía no lo entiendes, Sam? —preguntó, mirando a su hermano menor a los ojos. Podía ver el dolor en esos ojos color avellana. Al parecer la tercera prueba ya estaba en marcha, quisieran o no.

—Entender ¿Qué? —inquirió confundido.

—Yo sufro porque no puedo dejar que pares de sufrir, tú eres mi mundo Sammy y por consiguiente todas tus cargas son mías. Y la mayor parte de esas culpas son mías.

—Dean eso no es… —Nuevamente fue interrumpido.

—Oh vamos hombre, siempre te ando reclamando cada fallo que das, pero si yo soy el que se equivoca es borrón y cuenta nueva —suspiró— Puedes agradecerle esa enseñanza a papá.

—Ese viejo infeliz —sonrió a través de su dolor. Él estaba tan cansado de sufrir que a veces solo deseaba acurrucarse al lado de su hermano y no despertar.

—Sí, nuestro viejo infeliz. Además, fui un completo idiota al reclamarte el no buscarme —dijo Dean.

—Tenías razón, Dean. Al final me di por vencido, yo... —podía sentir las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

—Joder Sam, cómo coño ibas a saber que estaba en el purgatorio, ni yo mismo creía que ese lugar existiera. Tengo que admitir que fui muy injusto contigo, y también que los celos me comieron por dentro al verte con esa chica, ella es lo que yo nunca podre darte, Sammy. Ella es la normalidad que tú tanto ansías.

—Dean, Amelia solo fue mi amiga y no pudo ser nada más porque a quien quiero es a ti, tú eres todo lo que podría pedir y más de lo que esperaba —su voz estaba ronca del dolor, pero no se quebraría frente a Dean, aun no.

—Entonces demuéstrame que me amas tanto como dices, vámonos de este maldito lugar. Por ti estoy dispuesto a dejar ir a este desgraciado —señalo hacia el interior de la pequeña iglesia, donde ambos sabían que se encontraba Crowley atado a una silla— Luego nos iremos tu y yo por la carretera a cazar a todos los hijos de puta que se atrevan a salir de su cloaca. Regresaríamos al bunker cuando queramos descansar de tanta mierda y luego te follare tan bien que repetirás mi nombre dormido. Solo dime que si, Sammy —imploró con el corazón en la mano.

—¿Cómo hago que pare el dolor? —le dio por respuesta. Dean no pudo estar más feliz de escuchar eso, su hermano aún no se rendía.

—No te preocupes, Sammy. Recuerda que tenemos al rey del infierno atado como el cerdo que es, así que si quiere salir de aquí tendrá que pagar su salida —Si Crowley quería largarse de allí primero tendría pagarle unos cuantos favores y con eso incluyendo el librar a su chico de esa mierda del dolor y las pruebas; y aun así el maldito enano quedaría en deuda con ellos.

—¿Que está pasando? —preguntó Sam. Parecía que el cielo estaba teniendo una lluvia de estrellas fugaces.

—No se emocionen pidiendo un deseo, chicos. No son estrellas fugaces, esos son los ángeles siendo expulsados de su cielito —comentó Crowley con pomposa burla. El demonio había cumplido con los términos impuestos para su liberación, y ahora Sam estaba como si las pruebas hubiesen sido un muy mal sueño.

—Ya puedes largarte, Crowley —bramó Dean. Liberar a Crowley había sido como una patada en los bajos, pero por Sam él estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso si eso significaba darle la espalda al mundo.

Después de todo, Sam era su mundo y a ese nunca le podría decir que no u abandonar.

—¿Qué pasara ahora? —pregunto Sam. Sentado en el lado del copiloto.

—Lo solucionares como con todo, Sammy. Un paso a la vez —Dios, estaba siendo tan egoísta al dejar que el infierno siguiera abierto, pero por primera vez en su vida no se sentía culpable de sus acciones, porque ahora su vida estaba completa con el amor de toda su vida en el asiento de al lado— Gracias por no dejarme.

—Gracias por ser mi razón para vivir.

—Eres tan cursi, Sammy. Y por eso te amo aún más —atrajo a Sam para besar con pasión esos labios que estuvo a punto de nunca volver a sentir.

—También te amo, Dean —devolvió el beso. Ya no había más dudas, esta vez había hecho lo correcto y no se sentía próximo a arrepentirse.

El Impala rugió a lo lejos mientras se alejaban de esa iglesia. Se podía apreciar claramente el desfile de ángeles cayendo del cielo y solo podían rezar para que uno de esos no fuese su amigo, y si así era entonces no descansarían hasta encontrarlo.

Ellos eran los hermanos Winchester. Dos excelentes cazadores que estaban unidos por algo más que la sangre. Son los mismos hermanos Winchester que nacieron en la vida de cazadores para vengar la muerte de su madre, y son los mismos que ni el cielo, infierno o la misma muerte había podido separar.                                                                                                                                                             Porque siempre han sido ellos dos, juntos contra el mundo.

 

****

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
